We propose a global cardiometabolic disease (GCMD) pre-doctoral training program. This interdisciplinary nutrition-focused program will provide specialized training to develop a cadre of researchers who can bridge basic biological science research and population-based studies to reduce the growing burden and disparities in global cardiometabolic disease morbidity and mortality. While there is increasing recognition of the high prevalence, burden, and upward trends in cardiometabolic disease, particularly in low and middle income countries, little has been done to address this important problem. The training program will be administered within the Department of Nutrition, which is housed within the Gillings School of Global Public Health and the UNC School of Medicine, making it a logical and well-placed home for a GCMD training grant. Nutrition research integrates genetic, epigenetic, biochemical, behavioral, and epidemiological data to understand the complex interactions between diet, chronic disease and obesity, thus providing a strong platform for training translational global science researchers in this field. Our program will be co-directed by two senior faculty members with strong mentoring records and extensive global experience and leadership in cardiometabolic disease-related research. The program will be guided by an internal training committee and an external advisory board. Our training faculty includes 21 senior and junior scientists with substantial research support and publication records across a wide range of disciplines. We request support for five pre-doctoral trainees per year. Trainees will complete the PhD in one of the department's three divisions (biochemistry, epidemiology, or intervention and policy) and in addition, trainees will complete GCMD training grant-specific requirements that include specialized courses in global health and cardiometabolic disease, implementation science/translational medicine, a seminar led by the program directors, mentored research practicums, training in the responsible conduct of research, mentoring for professional development and a global internship in a setting that will provide the student with direct exposure to cardiometabolic disease research outside of the US. Our training program stands out because of its: (1) focus on nutrition, a major etiologic factor in the global disease burden; (2) life course approach to addressing non-communicable diseases; (3) interdisciplinary focus on causes ranging from cellular and molecular to whole organism and accounting for underlying social, economic, political, and environmental determinants; (4) emphasis on integration and translation of basic knowledge and discoveries from nutrition biochemistry, physiology, genetics, and epidemiology, to behavioral and environmental approaches and policies; and (5) outstanding faculty mentors who serve as role models for excellence in global cardiometabolic disease research and leaders working with countries to implement and evaluate large-scale regulatory efforts to prevent cardiometabolic disease. The GCMD training program will train future leaders for careers in global cardiometabolic disease research.